1. Technical Field
This patent document generally relates to mobile communication device systems and methods, and in particular relates to communication profiles for activating communication functions on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication device may include a memory store in which a user may store contact data. The contact data comprises contact names and associated communication contact data, such as telephone numbers and e-mail addresses. Often the communication contact data comprises several voice communication data, such as telephone numbers, and several electronic communication data, such as e-mail addresses, pager numbers, and the like. When initiating a communication to the contact over the mobile device, the user of the mobile device must select the corresponding communication contact data that is most likely to establish a communication with the contact. For example, if the user is attempting to call the contact during business hours, the user will select the contact's business phone number, and not the contact's home phone number or personal e-mail address. Such selection is inconvenient for the user.
Additionally, if the user is attempting to communicate with the contact via an expedited communication function, such as a telephone call initiated by a speed dial function, the user must often program several such expedited communication functions in the mobile device. For example, the user must program a speed dial number for each of the contact's business phone number, home phone number, and cell phone number, and then must remember each programmed speed dial function and select the appropriate speed dial number depending on the time of day. Again, such programming of multiple contact data and selection is inconvenient for the user.